Juste une nuit
by Luneva
Summary: Quand Harry se réveille avec l'envie folle de passer une nuit, juste une nuit avec son ennemi Drago Malfoy ..., ça donne ça. Oneshot basé sur les paroles de la chanson Une nuit de Vegastar.


Titre : Juste une nuit ...

Auteur : Luneva. (débutante en la matière, donc indulgence exigée, siouplé)

Petits trucs à dire : Les personnages et les décors sont à J.K. Rowling et je l'a remercie d'avoir eu de si bonnes idées ! Et ce One-shot est du yaoi, donc je conseille aux homophobes de fermer cette page. Et je ne veux pas être responsable du malaise de certaines personnes à l'âme sensible, donc je conseillerais au plus jeunes et à ceux qui se sentent genés de lire certains mots mal placés, de fermer cette page également. Ce One-shot est basé sur les paroles de la chanson « Une nuit » de Vegastar, vous pourrez donc voir les paroles en italique. Voilà, sinon je vous souhaite **bonne lecture** !!!

OoOoOoO

_**Juste une nuit ...**_

Bon, il faut que je vous dises, j'ai un problème. Un énorme problème. Ce matin, je me suis réveillé, le sourire aux lèvres. Je pensais qu'une belle journée m'attendait. J'étais heureux. J'avais fait un rêve. Je ne me rappelle plus de quel rêve, mais je sais qu'il était joyeux. Mais après m'être bien réveillé, j'ai senti que quelquechose se passait sous la couette. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ça non, loin de là, mais c'était étrange. J'ai soulevé un peu le drap pour confirmer ce que je pensais. Et bien oui, je bandais. Comme un malade. Vous allez me dire, mais où est le problème? A mon âge, il est tout à fait normal de bander. C'est vrai, quoi, quel ado ne s'est jamais reveillé un bon matin en constatant que son corps s'agitait ? Non, le problème n'était pas dans le fait que je bandais mais plutôt pourquoi ma verge se tendait au point de m'arracher un cri de douleur si je ne la soulageais pas tout de suite. Oui, parce que je me souvenais parfaitement maintenant de ce rêve d'une nuit torride avec un certain Drago Malfoy jusqu'à en bander. Je vous assure de c'est un véritable problème. Tout en sachant que le dit Drago Malfoy est mon ennemi. Et il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bel et bien ce prétentieux de Malfoy qui me procurait du plaisir dans mon rêve. J'avais son image-je dois l'avouer très excitante- collée à la rétine, même en fermant les yeux très fort, je n'arrivais pas à la chasser de ma tête. Elle m'en brûlait les yeux. Et ce putain d'organe à la con qui fait de moi un homme qui ne cessait de demander à être soulagé par n'importe quel moyen. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais réagir.

Je me suis levé à toute vitesse et je me suis enfermé à double tour dans la salle d'eau. Je me suis regardé dans le miroir en me prometant que jamais personne ne saurait que Malfoy m'avait fait bander. Puis je suis rentré dans la cabine de douche toujours aussi excité. Qu'est ce que j'avais chaud. Et j'ai fait couler de l'eau aussi froide que mon courage me le permettait sur mon corps histoire de me rafraîchir les idées. Ca ne faisait rien. Alors j'ai décidé de mettre de l'eau brûlante puis froide. Toujours aucun résultat. Alors, j'ai dû m'y résoudre. Je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai accroché la pomme de douche pour que l'eau continue de couler sur mon corps et que je n'attrape pas froid puis j'ai commencé. J'ai pris ma queue de mes deux mains, des images de mon rêve refaisant surface. Ah ce qu'il était beau. Argh, et ces cheveux collés sur son visage par la sueur. Ahhh, et cette peau si douce . Oh my god.

Une fois mon petit moment dégarement terminé, j'ai glissé contre le mur froid de la douche en soupirant de soulagement. Je n'y peux rien. C'était la seule solution. Et puis trop tard, je l'avais fait, je m'étais donné du plaisir seul. Évidemment, j'aurais préféré que Malfoy me donne du plaisir, qu'il s'offre à moi juste _une nuit, pour comprendre qui nous sommes_ (car je dois dire qu'après cette nuit, je ne sais plus qui il est !), seulement_ livrer l'essentiel_, même si on doit _se dire adieu une fois l'aurore, puis tomber de sommeil_ en pensant que finalement on pourrait bien recommencer la nuit suivante. Juste une nuit, une seule. Inoubliable. Bon, je rêvais mais qu'est ce que je voulais passer cette nuit avec lui. Je me serais mis à ses pieds, je l'aurais supplié, juste pour une nuit fantastique. Après je me suis relevé, j'ai pris une serviette pour me sécher, ça y'est j'étais calmé. J'ai mis un caleçon propre, un jean et une chemise blanche. Plus aucune trace de cette nuit sur moi. Je venais de tout effacer et je me suis juré de l'effacer également de ma mémoire. Juste pour me donner bonne conscience, je me suis donné un coup de peigne, en vain. Finalement, je devrais peut-être utiliser du gel comme cet abruti de connard de Malfoy. Oh puis non, il est bien plus sexy sans gel. Vous ne l'avez jamais vu sans? Moi, si dans mon rêve. Et merde, j'avais pas dit que je devais jouer l'amnésique en ce qui concerne de moment de ma vie ? Bon, près tout, je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable, il n'y a que moi à être au courant de cette histoire.

Donc, après ce réveil, disons assez mouvementé, il était temps que j'aille rejoindre mes amis dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner et me remettre de mes émotions. Et comme si je n'avais pas eu mon compte en émotions aujourd'hui, j'ai été surpris de tomber nez à nez avec Malfoy au moment où je m'appretais à descendre les escaliers. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment j'étais gêné même si je savais que l'autre abruti ne savait pas ce qui venait de m'arriver. Après tout, les murs ont des oreilles, on ne sait jamais. Mais vous allez me tuer si je vous dis ce que j'ai fais ensuite. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Que voulez-vous, il est parfois difficile de résister à la tentation. Donc, je l'ai embrassé. Oui, j'ai embrassé Drago Malfoy ! Et pas qu'un peu. Je l'ai d'abord attraper par la taille pour être sûr qu'il ne m'échapperait pas et j'ai sauvagement gôuter à ses lèvres divines. Et puisque je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire les choses à moitié (sans prétention), j'ai inconsciemment glissé ma langue dans la bouche du petit blondinet. La chose a été facile car il avait le bouche tout grande ouverte de surprise. Ah, ce que c'était bon, et vous savez quoi, il sentait le citron. Si, si c'est vrai, et j'en avais même le gôut sur la langue à force de caresser la sienne mais ce n'était pas acide, non, plutôt sucré, délicieusement sucré. Je lui aurais bien croqué la langue pour la manger comme font les moldus avec les langues de chat à l'orange, sauf que moi, c'était une langue de Drago au citron. Quelle suculente gourmandise mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'y goûter plus longtemps car surement gêné par l'intrusion de ma langue dans sa bouche, le beau petit blond me tapait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait de ses poings dans le dos et des coups dans le dos, ça fait mal. Alors, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me retirer et j'en ai profité pour prendre une gorgée d'air malheureusement pas citronnée. Malfoy n'en revenait pas mais après s'être rendu compte de ce qui venait de lui arriver, il m'a lancé :

- Alors petit lionceau, voilà ta nouvelle technique de chasse, et bien, et bien. (avec un rire mauvais, ce que je déteste ce rire)

Il avait absolument tout gâché. Après tout je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'étais peut-être gay et fier de l'être mais Malfoy était bien trop attaché aux formes féminines pour accepter d'apprécier un baiser avec un garçon. Qu'est ce que je peux être con parfois, finalement c'est moi qui avait tout gâché. C'est vrai que ma relation avec Malfoy s'était un peu améliorée ces derniers temps. Disons, qu'au lieu de se haïr, on se détestait. Vous ne voyez pas la différence ? Moi si. Après sa réplique, il a repris son chemin en ricanant. Décidemment, je venais vraiment de faire une grosse connerie. De toute façon, je ne pouvais rien faire pour arranger le coup, donc j'ai fini par reprendre mon chemin.

Quand je suis arrivé dans la grande salle, tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Au début, je croyais que tout le monde me regardait parce que pour une fois, je m'étais coiffé. Mais je me suis rapellé qu'en regardant dans le miroir, je n'avais pas vu trop de différence avec d'habitude. Après je me suis dit qu'on parlait peut-être de moi dans la gazette du sorcier bien que je n'ai rien fait pour me faire remarquer depuis un moment. Et puis, j'ai vu Malfoy avec un sourire sournois. J'esperais très fort qu'il n'ait pas fait de connerie. J'ai préferé l'ignorer. Ca valait mieux. Je me suis assis sans me rendre compte que Ron et Hermione me regardaient comme un prisonnier évadé de prison ou un fou échappé de l'hopital psychatrique (au choix). Je les ai regardé bêtement sans rien dire puis Ron a enfin parlé :

- T'as quand même pas fait ça ?

- Quoi ça ?

Et bien, un serdaigle qui venait manger a dit qu'il t'avait vu embrasser Malfoy et que celui-ci t'avait jeté comme une merde et maintenant toute l'école est au courant et se moque de toi, ils disent que tu cherches toujours l'impossible.

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et j'ai senti ma température s'élever. Si je trouve ce serdaigle, je le tue. Ça y'est, s'en était fini pour moi, je pouvais me sentir coupable maintenant car toute l'école était au courant que Malfoy m'attirait. Comme je ne suis pas comme ce petit con de Malfoy, un serpentard, j'ai estimé que la fuite n'était pas la meilleure solution. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas fuir éternellement car Poudlard est grand mais il y a des limites. Alors, j'ai joué la carte de l'ignorance et du mec qui s'en fou et n'a rien à se reprocher et j'ai commencé à manger tout en sachant que dans mon dos, il y avait un regard méchant qui se disait que j'avais bien mérité une petite punition après avoir osé porter atteinte à sa virilité car il faut avouer que quand on est hétéro à fond et qu'un homo arrive à nous avoir, notre virilité en prend un cou, enfin je pense, ça ne me concerne pas. Ron me regardait toujours alors je lui ai lancé :

- Et alors ? Où est le problème ? L'amour et la haine sont si proches.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu aimes Malfoy ?!!!

Tiens, très bonne question. Je n'y avais pas réfléchi. Après tout, je n'avais pas pensé sentiment mais plutôt et surtout sexe cette nuit. Mais il faut dire que depuis un certain temps, je n'éprouvais plus aucun plaisir à rabaisser Malfoy mais est- ce pour autant de l'amour ? C'est pas vrai, voilà que ça me reviens, mon désir de passer juste une nuit, rien qu'une seule avec lui !!!

- Mais non, je le hais, tu c'est bien, c'est juste que j'avais envie.

Oh, oui que j'en avais envie et pas seulement que d'un baiser volé. Vous savez quoi, j'aimerais que Malfoy ai pris autant de plaisir que moi. Je me disais que les moqueries ne dureraient qu'un temps alors je ne me suis pas inquiété plus que ça et j'ai commencé à manger comme si de rien était mais je dois avouer qu'au bout d'un moment j'en ai eu marre de les entendre ricaner et je me serais bien levé pour leur dire haut et fort que oui, j'avais embrassé Malfoy et oui, je voulais le baiser et que ça ne les regardait pas, que ça ne concernait que lui et moi et qu'ils n'avaient rien à dire !!! C'est vrai quoi, qu'est ce que ça peut bien leur foutre ! Quoi ? Vous trouvez que je m'énerves ? J'aurais de bonnes raisons, non ?!!!

Ce repas a été le plus long de ma vie mais ça y'est c'était fini. Je suis vite sorti en évitant soigneusement de croiser ce crétin de Malfoy et je me suis enfermé dans le dortoir heureusement pour moi, vide. Je les entendais rire dans la salle commune, surement de moi. Au fond de moi, je hurlais, je les détestais. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'embrasser Malfoy ? Enfin, l'après-midi, je pourrais peut-être penser à autre chose car c'était le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Le problème, c'est que toutes les classes étaient mélangées, ce qui veut dire que j'allais devoir affronter le regard méprisant de Malfoy. Ah, ma vie est un cauchemar. Il y a des jours où il ne faudrait mieux pas se lever.

Après quelques minutes, je commençais fortement à m'ennuyer alors je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps que je sorte. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune, pourtant il n'y avait aucun cours ce matin-là. Ils étaient surement tous sortis dehors, il faisait tellement beau alors que nous n'étions qu'au printemps. Je me faufilais par le tableau de la grosse dame puis descendais les escaliers toujours aussi seul et là dans un couloir, j'ai entendu deux voix que je connaissais parfaitement, et dont une que je trouvais irrésistible, vous vous en doutez, c'était bien sûr Malfoy avec un garçon dont je connaissais la voix mais j'étais incapable d'y mettre un nom, sans doute parce que mon oreille était trop absorbée à écouter la voix divine de l'autre bourge vaniteux. Je me suis collé contre le mur tendant une oreille vers eux, je pouvais quand même bien profiter un peu de sa voix, non ? Oh, elle est si douce quand il ne s'adresse pas à moi. Le problème, c'est que j'ai vite compris que leur discussion tournait autour de moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter, c'était plus fort que moi, que voulez vous, la tentation était bien trop forte.

- Tu le touches encore une fois, une seule et je te jure que je m'occuperais de toi. Harry est à moi, rien qu'à moi. Il m'aime. Et toi, je suis certain qu'il te déteste !!!

- Ah, oui, et s'il t'aimait et me détestait autant que tu le dis, peux-tu me dire pourquoi il s'est jeté sur moi ce matin ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il nous a confondu tous les deux.

- Ah, oui, il avait pourtant pas l'air d'être surpris de m'embrasser, et je vais te dire, je ne vois pas comment Potter aurait pu nous confondre, je suis bien plus beau, bien plus grand, et bien mieux coiffé que toi. (Pas du tout prétentieux ce Malfoy!). De toute façon, il n'y a pas à discuter la dessus, ce qui est fait est fait et moi je n'ai rien demandé alors tu n'as rien à me dire, ok !

- J'ai quand même une question à te poser.

- Vas-y mais dêpeche toi avant que je t'écrabouille la cervelle sur le sol froid de ce sinistre couloir, ce serait bête de mourir de cette façon, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Arrête tes menaces ! Est-ce que tu as aimé ?

- Aimé quoi ?

- Quand il t'a embrassé.

- Bien sûr, il embrasse d'une façon divine, mais quand je me suis rendu compte que c'était lui, j'ai été tout de suite refroidi, je ne te cache pas que je me ferais bien son petit cul au dîner ce soir ...

La voix de Malfoy avait été coupée par un bruit sourd, j'ai penché un peu la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. C'était horrible. Malfoy parlait avec mon petit ami, Marvin Dexpert, un serdaigle que j'avais malencontreusement bousculé dans un couloir désert, et poussé par mes hormones, j'en avais fait ce qu'on appelle un petit ami mais loin de là la pensée que je l'aimais, je l'appréciais suffisamment pour l'embrasser et me réchauffer quand j'avais un peu froid (et j'avais souvent froid, étrange ...), mais pas assez pour passer ma vie avec lui. Et le bruit sourd avait été provoqué par un coup de poing que Malfoy avait reçu au visage, ce que j'en déduis par sa lèvre qui saignait. Sans réfléchir (ce qui n'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor), je me suis précipité vers Marvin en lui lançant un regard noir puis j'ai regardé Malfoy qui avait l'air étonné de me voir.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Mais il a dit qu'il voulait te baiser, je ...

- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! On ne règle rien de cette façon !

- Le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase, je voulais ajouter que jamais je ne le ferais parce que Potter restera toujours Potter, et un Malfoy se doit de détester un Potter.

- Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir refait le portrait et toi, tu n'as pas à me faire la leçon, t'es le premier à vouloir te battre !

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'ai attrapé Marvin par le col de sa chemise, je l'ai soulevé du sol et je lui ai dit:

- Notre combat n'est pas le même, je me bat pour ce qui en vaut la peine, moi.

- Parce que toi tu n'en vaut peut-être pas la peine ?

- Notre relation n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je voyais bien que Marvin avait été blessé mais je ne l'aimais pas et c'était l'occasion de m'en débarasser. D'un coup, j'ai senti ma lèvre me brûler avant de comprendre que Marvin m'avait frappé comme il l'avait fait à Malfoy.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici !?

C'était Le professeur McGonagall.

- Potter veuillez relâcher ce pauvre garçon, je vous attends vous et monsieur Malfoy en retenue dans ma salle de classe cet après-midi à 14h30. Quant à vous, Monsieur Dexpert, je vais parler de votre cas au professeur de votre maison car il me semble que vous avez quelquechose à faire cet après-midi.

- Mais nous aussi, on a la sortie à Pré-au-Lard !

- Monsieur Malfoy, je pense que ça ne vous fera pas de mal de ne pas y aller.

Puis, elle est partie sans rien ajouter. On est resté là tous les trois sans rien dire. Ma lèvre me faisait encore mal et vu la tête de Malfoy, la sienne aussi lui faisait mal. Marvin est parti, bien décidé à ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole (dommage, je m'amusais bien avec lui, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je pourrais faire avec Malfoy !) alors Malfoy et moi, on est parti chacun de notre côté.

Après avoir avancé dans mes devoirs, nombreux ces temps-ci, ce qui m'a permis de rattraper un peu mon retard, puis avoir mangé avec le regard de tous les autres abrutis de cette école sur moi, il a fallu que je me rende dans la salle de classe pour la retenue.

Quand je suis arrivé, Malfoy était déjà là mais pas McGonagall. Je me suis assis pas trop près de Malfoy mais pas trop loin non plus, ça ferait vraiment con, on est plus des gamins puis McGonagall est arrivée.

- Bon, je ne peux plus m'occuper de vous car j'ai quelquechose de très urgent à faire. Par conséquent, je vais vous confier au professeur Rogue, il vous attend dans sa réserve.

- Qu'est ce qu'il compte nous faire faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ne croyez pas que vous allez y échapper Monsieur Malfoy. Le professeur Rogue est proche de vous mais ne pensez pas qu'il va vous faire une faveur, vous êtes en retenue et il se doit de vous faire travailler comme n'importe quel bon professeur le ferait.

Malfoy n'a plus rien dit, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait se plier aux ordres de McGonagall et moi aussi d'ailleurs. On s'est donc dirigé tous les deux vers la réserve de Rogue sans un mot. Je lui aurais bien sauter dessus là comme ça, avouez que l'occasion était trop bonne. Mais je n'ai pas osé. Étonnant, étrange même ... Je n'avait pas hésité le matin même. J'aurais pourtant bien soulagé sa lèvre bléssée surement encore douloureuse par un baiser des plus spectaculaire. Mais il y des fois où il faut mieux s'abstenir.

Arrivés à la réserve, Rogue nous attendait.

- Bien, vous voilà, donc vous allez me ranger les flacons de cette étagère (en montrant une grande et haute étagère en bois remplie de flacons de toutes les couleurs) par ordre alphabétique. Je tiens énormément à ces flacons par conséquent, je ne tolérerais aucune casse, c'est bien clair, Drago, je compte sur toi pour que Mooonsieur Potter (en insistant bien), prenne soin de mes flacons.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, professeur.

- Bien maintenant, je vais vous laisser, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à vous regarder travailler.

- Attendez professeur.

- Quoi encore Potter !

- A quoi ça nous sert ?

- A travailler ensemble au lieu de vous battre sans arrêt.

- Mais attendez, c'est Marvin qui nous a frappé et c'est nous qui payons !

- On ne discute pas Potter ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de vous occuper cet après-midi alors c'est à elle que vous devez aller vous plaindre.

Puis il est parti.

J'ai dû me résoudre à rester ici mais au fond de moi, je le remerciais du fond du coeur car il venait de m'enfermer dans sa réserve, un lieu minuscule et sombre avec pour seule compagnie, Drago Malfoy. Bon, il fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui sinon j'allais commettre un viol. J'ai pris un carton pour mettre des fiols dedans, histoire de faire un peu de place en haut de l'étagère pour mettre les flacons dont le contenu commançait par la lettre A. Je suis monté sur un tabouret pour prendre les fiols. Puis Malfoy m'a étonnamment adressé la parole.

- Si je croise ce Dexpert, je le tue.

- Tu me rendras un grand service.

- Oui, mais en même temps, grâce à lui, je vais pouvoir encore une fois éprouver la sensation de plaisir que j'ai eu ce matin.

Cette phrase m'a tellement choqué que j'en suis tombé du tabouret. Je suis attéri sur Malfoy, un flacon précieusement enfermé dans ma main, le visage tout près du sien. Pendant un moment, on aurait cru que le temps s'était arrêté, j'avais le regard plongé dans celui électrique de Malfoy et je ne pouvais pas m'en détacher.

- Décidemment, tu ne sais pas quoi inventer pour me baiser, mais tu devrais faire attention aux flacons si tu veux être encore en vie pour profiter de moi ce soir.

Je ne comprenais pas.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça et relève toi avant que je meurs étouffé.

Je me suis relevé toujours dans l'incompréhension totale.

- Ba oui, je n'arrête pas de penser à ton baiser, qu'est ce que c'était bon.

- ... Ah oui, euh .

- Oui, donc voilà, ce soir on se donne rendez-vous quelquepart, on fait ce qu'on a à faire et on se quitte pour redevenir ennemi.

Je n'en revenais pas. Malfoy venait de m'inviter à réaliser mon rêve.

- Attends, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Ba, je te l'ai dit, j'ai aimé ce matin, et je veux te baiser, pour voir ce que ça fait. Juste pour le plaisir, il n'y a évidemment aucun sentiment la dedans, si ce n'est la haine que j'éprouve envers toi.

- T'es bizarre, Malfoy.

- Bon, on s'en fou de ce que je suis, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie alors, c'ets oui ou c'est non ?!

- On se retrouve où ?

- Le couloir du 4eme étage, 22h.

- Ok.

- Bon, maintenant, range, on a pas que ça à faire.

- Tu peux peut-être m'aider.

- Potter, tu fais chier.

J'ai donc rangé les flacons toute l'après-midi, ce qui m'a paru interminable surtout en pensant à ce qui m'attendait ce soir mais ... attendez c'est Malfoy, si ça se trouve c'est un piège. Oh, et puis, le désir est trop fort, ce soir, j'allais voir Malfoy.

L'après midi a passé, j'étais sur un petit nuage, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'on me disait, enfin, plutôt, je ne voulais pas comprendre, puis il y a eu le dîner et à la fin, Malfoy m'a dit dans un murmure en me bousculant à la sortie :

_- Regarde, le ciel s'assombrit._

Il avait un sourire magnifique sur les lèvres puis il s'est enfui. Oh oui, le ciel de la grande salle commençait à devenir noir et à se remplir d'étoiles, une nuit de rêve s'annonçait mais Malfoy et moi, _on a mieux à faire que des rêves_, non ? Ah, ce que j'aimerais que cette nuit,_ ensemble on se confie et qu'on partage nos savoir-faire. _

Ca y'est, j'y étais. Dans le couloir. Mais Malfoy n'était pas encore là. Puis, j'ai senti une chaleur délicate lentement caresser mon cou et des bras fins entourés mon ventre. Malfoy commença une série de baisers dans mon cou de plus en plus chaud avant de passer sa langue sur ma peau.

- Euh, Malfoy, je ...

Ne dis rien, ça peut te paraître bizarre que je veuille passer une nuit avec toi mais j'en ai vraiment envie depuis que tu m'as volé un baiser ce matin, _allez suis moi je t'en prie, n'hésite pas, on ne possède qu'une vie, viens avec moi, je t'emmène._

Ah, mon dieu, ce que c'était bon, je ne pouvais pas résister et puis moi aussi, j'en avais envie, j'avais envie de lui, de gôuter chaque centimètre de son corps. Et puis après tout, j_e ne connais meilleur repère que la chaleur d'un lit pour accorder nos caractères_ si différents. Les contraires s'attirent décidemment.

Drago (tiens je l'appelle par son prénom maintenant ?) m'a pris la main et a commencé à courir, j'ai dû le suivre. Je ne savais pas où on allait contrairement à lui. Il interrompait parfois notre course en m'attirant à lui pour m'embrasser sauvagemment. J'adorais cette sensation qui m'envahissait et qui faisait battre mon coeur à une vitesse folle quand ses lèvres capturaient les miennes et que ses dents les mordaient, quand sa langue les titillait pour rejoindre la mienne, quand sa langue caressait la mienne, il y avait toujours cette odeur de citron.

Après une course qui nous avait essouflé, Drago a dit le mot de passe pour entrer dans sa chambre de préfet.. La chambre était presque aussi grande que le dortoir des Gryffondors. Le lit n'attendait que nous avec ses draps blancs. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'attarder plus sur les détails du décor car Drago m'a embrassé encore une fois (mais on ne s'en lasse pas !) avant de m'attirer vers le lit. Il a commencé à déboutonner ma chemise tout en m'embrassant. Rien qu'à ses baisers, je sentais déjà mon bas-ventre s'enflammer. Mon coeur battait tellement fort que je croyais parfois qu'il allait manquer un battement.

Drago m'a renversé sur le lit tout en s'asseyant sur moi. J'ai senti qu'il était tout aussi excité que moi et cette sensation me paraissait étrange venant de mon ennemi. Mais peu m'importait car cette nuit, j'étais le mec le plus heureux du monde. Après s'être délicieusement occupé de ma bouche et de mon cou, Drago passa sa langue sur mon torse dénudé tout en enlevant les manches de la chemise qu'il jeta au beau milieu de la pièce. Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple baiser pouvait me donner autant de plaisir. D'accord, Drago était divinement doué mais quand même. Il s'attarda sur un téton et joua avec mais il le délaissa vite pour s'occuper de mon nombril. Sa langue chaude sur mon corps me donnait le tourni, je ne pouvais plus penser à rien, ou seulement au plaisir que j'éprouvais.

D'un coup, alors que Drago continuait ses baisers tout en caressant mes cuisses, j'ai enlevé sa chemise farouchement, j'ai donné un coup de rein pour me retrouver sur lui. Maintenant, c'était à moi de lui donner du plaisir.

- Hey, hey Potter, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu sais que personne n'oserait jamais dominer un Malfoy.

- Mais, je ne suis pas personne, je suis Harry Potter.

- Ah oui, donc ça change tout, dit Drago dans un petit sourire que je ne peux qualifié (enfin, je dirais complice).

Puis, j'ai commencé comme lui quelques minutes avant, des baisers brûlants dans son cou, puis sur son torse. J'adorais donner des coup de dents sur cette peau bien trop parfaite mais elle commençait à rougir. Drago mit ses mains sur mes fesses pour m'approcher encore plus de lui, et je sentis nos érections se toucher. Sans que je m'en rende compte, Drago se retrouva une nouvelle fois sur moi, les jambes de chaque côté de mon corps. Il s'assit sur moi pour chercher quelquechose dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il en sortit des menottes qu'il me montra :

- Au cas où, tu tenterais de fuir, je pourrais te retenir prisonnier.

Puis il reprit ses baisers et ses caresses, il s'attaquait à mon oreille comme s'il mangeait une friandise savoureuse. L'idée de lui appartenir avec ses menottes, d'être soumis à lui me rendait fou, je voulais plus que tout qu'il me prenne, qu'il me fasse jouir comme personne. Oh oui, Drago, ce que j'en avais envie. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche quand il ouvrit mon pantalon et m'en débarassa. Impatient, il n'attendit pas que je fasse de même et s'en débrouilla seul. Je sentais parfaitement à présent, nos deux sexes collés l'un à l'autre, et qui se frottaient inconsciemment l'un contre l'autre. Drago commença des mouvements de va-et-viens. Je gémissais sans m'en rendre compte. Je voulais me retenir mais je ne contrôlais plus rien, j'étais totalement dépendant de Drago, je n'aurais voulu qu'il s'arrête pour rien au monde. Ah ça non, c'était bien trop bon. Je n'étais apparemment pas le seul à prendre du plaisir, car à présent les gémissements de Drago étouffaient les miens.

Il me libéra de mon caleçon et je fis de même pour lui. A présent, je sentais sa chaleur, des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son corps. Sans plus attendre, il glissa sa langue sur ma verge tendue puis la plonga peu à peu dans sa bouche tout en jouant avec sa langue. Ma respiration était saccadée, des cris sortaient de ma bouche, je me cambrais, j'en fermais les yeux de plaisir. J'avais beau me mordre la lèvre, les gémissements s'échappaient malgré moi.

- Oh, Drago encore, ahhhh, nan, t'arrête pas. Je t'en supplie, nan.

Mais Drago s'était arrêté juste avant que je me libère de ma semence.

- Alors, Potter, on dirait que tu aimes ça.

Je ne réalisais toujours pas. J'étais comme dans un état second, je me foutais totalement de ce qui pouvais se passer autour, tout ce qui m'importait c'était Drago.

- Drago, je t'en prie, encore, encore.

- Eh bien eh bien eh bien, Potter ne sais pas ce contenter.

Drago me prit par les fesses pour me retourner. J'étais à présent sur le ventre, je ne voyais plus Drago, et ça m'inquiétait. Mais quand j'ai senti sa langue glisser sur mon dos, je me disais que tout allait bien. Il caressait mon cul de ses mains tremblantes. Ah mon dieu, que c'était bon. Il introduisit un doigt en moi. La douleur fit tomber une larme qui roula sur ma joue pour se perdre dans les draps. J'avais mal mais je savais que bientôt la douleur allait laisser place au plaisir. Il introduisit un deuxième doigt mais le plaisir était déjà là.

Drago se retira. Je retournai un peu la tête pour lui faire montrer que j'en voulais plus.

- Je vois que Potter est gourmand.

Je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre. Je sentis son sexe approcher de mes fesses. Mais il repartit bien vite. Je savais que Drago prenait un plaisir fou à me faire languir, il aimait que je le supplie, il aimait que je me soumette totalement à lui. J'aurais aimé moi aussi le dominer, lui donner du plaisir, _qu'il me laisse quelques heures pour découvrir ses trésors, ses joies, et ses peurs, gravés sur son corps_, entendre ses gémissements me murmurer de ne pas m'arrêter mais la situation ne me le permettait pas. Et j'avais bien trop envie de le laisser faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Après quelques baisers, des griffures sur le dos, des caresses sur mes cuisses tremblantes, des gémissements, Drago entra enfin en moi. Il m'avait tellement bien préparé que la douleur avait été presque inexistante mais le plaisir, lui, était encré dans mes veines. Je me cambrais de plus en plus pour qu'il s'enfonce en moi aussi profond que possible. Drago faisait de petits va-et-viens qui m'arrachaient des cris de plaisir mais il se retira bien vite pour déverser sa semence.

Il était maintenant allongé à côté de moi, haletant, sa peau luisant de sueur. Moi, j'étais toujours couché sur le dos, me disant que j'allais garder en moi des souvenirs inoubliables de cette nuit avec mon fantasme impossible à toucher. Drago était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux indomptablement collés à sa peau, ses yeux fermés, sa bouche rougie par mes baisers, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée le rendait irresistible. Ce qu'il était beau. Encore plus beau que dans mon rêve. Je ne pu m'empêcher de m'approcher de lui pour caresser ses courbes parfaites. Il me regardait. Dans ses yeux, je n'arrivais plus à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un brin de haine, seulement de la joie. On n'avait pas besoin de mot, il nous suffisait d'un regard pour se comprendre. Après quelques minutes, Drago s'endormi. Moi, même si la fatigue m'accablait, je ne pouvais pas, j'enfermais en moi trop d'émotions. Et dire que le matin même, je rêvais de passer un nuit, juste une nuit avec Drago. Je le voulais plus que tout. Et le soir même, je m'endormais à côté de lui, dans son lit. Décidemment, moi je dis, quand on veut, on peut. Il suffit de le vouloir très fort ...

(.) ThE EnD (.)

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà !!! Bon je tiens tout de même à dire à ceux qui me feraient une rélexion sur l'histoire que je ne cherchais pas à faire une intrigue, je voulais juste que les paroles de la chanson « Une nuit » de Vegastar (qui est un super groupe de rock qui va d'ailleurs bientôt sortir un album, trOp cAnOn !!!)[J'ai quand même fait quelques petits changements, désolé s'intègrent bien au reste, défi réussi ??? Mais rassurez vous (pour ceux qui ont aimé), une suite va arriver prochainement, je pense, et j'ai déjà le titre : Encore. Donc je vous laisse deviner de quoi il va s'agir et je soignerais bien plus l'action. Il est vrai qu'ici Drago tombe dans les bras d'Harry comme ça, en une journée. C'est un peu bizarre mais bon j'espère que ça ne vous a pas empêché de savourer ce petit One-shot, moi je me suis éclaté à l'écrire. J'attend vos commentaires et vos impressions avec impatience ...

Je tiens à remercier le personne qui m'a inspiré, même si elle ne lira surement jamais ces mots. Je la remercie d'avoir toujours été là pour moi, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. On a beau être parfois loin l'une de l'autre, tu seras toujours dans mon coeur. La vie sans toi ne serait que des poignées d'heures et de minutes qui défilent inlassablement sans aucune valeur. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu représentes pour moi. Je t'aime très fort.

Rendez-vous pour la suite ...


End file.
